Things hidden within
by Jade Gliese
Summary: Alternate reality reboot of "The Enemy Within" episode of the original series. In which a transporter malfunction duplicates Kirk, one version fueled by lust and the other by something Spock would have never anticipated.


**I watched the episode "The Enemy Within" and thought that it might be interesting to do my own alternate reality version of it. It's Kirk/Spock, and it will have some smut and other adult themes later on, so beware.**

**Sorry for any punctuation or grammatical errors, did not have time to revise but will in the future.**

* * *

"Finish canvasing this area. Make it quick, we can't take a chance at getting caught out in a storm."

The shrill cries of tricorders going off filled the thin atmosphere as technicians rushed to carry out the orders of their captain. James Kirk turned away and shuddered at the gradually dropping temperature. The landing party was scattered over the rocky, unforgiving terrain in small huddles. Despite all the time he'd spent in space so far on his voyage, Kirk would never get used to the harsh climates they encountered on each trip. He rubbed his arm slightly in an attempt to brush away the goose bumps he could feel rising on his skin and squinted at the group of officers up ahead.

Stepping around several cracks and sand coated boulders, Kirk approached the curved backs of his helmsmen. He opened his mouth to ask for an update on the data collected and abruptly shut it at the sight of a tail flapping around his pilot's shoulder. "Sulu?" When the man twisted around at the sound of his name, Kirk was greeted by the sight of what initially appeared to be a ball of soot covered fur.

The grinning pilot lifted his arm slightly, as if offering the strange creature up to the young captain. A closer look however, revealed to Kirk that the animal in question wasn't so strange. Besides the horn protruding out the top of the animal's head and the uncharacteristically furless and wrinkled tale, Kirk would have thought he was looking at a common human dog.

"We found this little guy beneath some rubble; it's a wonder how he survived out here for so long." Sulu started at the sight of Jim's confused expression. "I'm thinking the last crew to pass through here lost him when the sandstorm came in."

Kirk chose not to comment, instead shrugging nonchalantly and flipping open the communicator grasped tightly in his hand. "No harm in bring—"He was interrupted by the sound of heavy crashing and a shout somewhere nearby. Jim had just a moment to look up and jump out of the way before a boulder came tumbling over a cliff above the group. When the cloud of dust from the collision had cleared, Kirk waved a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes to check for any damage on his person.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, sure that all his limbs were in the right place. From his position, Kirk could see that Sulu was sprawled out on his back, the small creature trembling on his chest but otherwise unharmed. The other officers in the boulders path had remained clear of the danger as well, and were gratefully brushing the dust off their uniforms. Kirk rose from the ground and scrambled over the rocks to the peak of the overhanging cliff. Even with all the dust, he could just make out the crumpled form of a technician. There was a drop in his stomach as Kirk realized that even on a routine survey such as this one; there could possibly have been an avoidable casualty.

Luckily, the feeling soon passed as the figure stirred into movement and shakily got to his feet. "What the hell happened over here?" Kirk sighed, warily eyeing the shimmering material that coated the man's gray jumpsuit. The technician brushed the dirt off of his face with the back of his sleeve, and Jim immediately recognized him as the geological technician, Fisher. The man shook his head; feeling a bit disoriented by his fall no doubt, and responded in a quiet voice. 'Nothing…" At the sight of the small frown pulling at the corner of his captain's voice he continued quickly, "I was collecting some samples, took a bit of a fall." Unconvinced, Kirk gestured at the blood that was slowly making its way down the side of the geologist's head. "Report to med bay immediately."

Fisher nodded meekly at the captain, and turned to his miraculously untarnished communicator. "Technician Fisher to Enterprise, ready to beam up."

* * *

"Energize." Montgomery Scott moved his hands expertly over the transporter controls and raised his eyes to watch as the machine sprung to life. There was the distinct ringing of atoms being reassembled, and then the shrill cry of an alarm as the transporter malfunctioning. The engineer frowned down at the beeping controls before him, and with a quick glance at the assistant next to him moved to pull the handles down and slowly adjust the settings. There was a stutter in the machine as it made out the faint outline of a man's figure before completing the materialization. A dusty looking crewman stumbled off the pad. The scanners on the console beeped again, and Scott read off the data on the screen. "Magnetically charged particles…?" He looked up at the technician, who was lowering his foot to take a step off the transporter pad sluggishly. "Stand for decontamination."

Once the process was complete, Scott looked to his assistant with a quick nod at the technician. "See to it he gets medical attention, why don't ye." The yeoman nodded, and moved to pull Fisher steadily in the direction of the door.

The man watched the two leave, listening to the distant explanation offered by the technician as they turned the corner. He was interrupted by the sound of communications being initiated. "Kirk here, beam me up." The captain's voice rang loud and clear through the console speaker. Scott wasted no time in carrying out his orders, and the transporter easily buzzed to life and bought Kirk on board. The Scotsman's eyebrows flew up at the blonde's heavy and awkward step forward on the pad. He quickly came around the control board to approach his captain with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright there, Captain?" Scott inquired.

Kirk waved his friend off, but the second step he took sent him tumbling into the engineers steadying arms. "Just a bit dizzy is all." He responded with a dismissive nod of his head. Despite this assurance, Scotty grabbed a hold of the man's arm and took the initiative in leading him towards the door. "I'll help you."

Jim looked over his shoulder at the deserted console, but lost the strength to order Scott to his post. Instead he focused on alleviating the weight he was pushing onto the other man's shoulder as he was practically carried over to med bay.

The door snapped shut with behind them with a click, and the two carried on oblivious to the sudden activities in the room behind them. James Kirk stepped off of the transporter pad and with an exploring sweep of his surroundings, moved towards the door.


End file.
